Wretched and Divine
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Kagome is sold into slavery by someone she thought she could trust. However, she escapes and ends up traveling with Aladdin and his friends. She becomes fast friends with them. In her adventure with them, she meets many people and experiences many new things, even finding a potential mate along the way.
1. The Girl

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I might be writing a few more of these crossovers. For the eight pointed star, think two squares overlapping. The symbol is called a Kagome. Also, Kagome's arm bones were broken into many pieces so it's taking longer for them to heal.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: [Kagome H., Sinbad]**

 **Summary: Kagome is sold into slavery by someone she thought she could trust. However, she escapes and ends up traveling with Aladdin and his friends. She becomes fast friends with them. In her adventure with them, she meets many people and experiences many new things.**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I own neither anime.**

 **Wretched and Divine**

 **The Girl**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

"Hey miss," A little girl with brown hair says as she wipes away tears from Morgiana's eyes. "Are you alright?" Morgiana looks up at er before looking down at the chains on the girls feet. "My name's Narja. I used to live in a nice house in Balbadd with my mother and father, but then those scary men showed up and captured us."

"Is that right?" Morgiana asks. She grabs the shackles encasing her feet and shakes them. ' _Could these shackles be any stronger?_ ' Morgiana thinks.

"Hey miss, I'm really scared. What's gonna happen to us now?" Narja asks.

"We'll be made slaves."

"What?" A rustling sound catches their attention, Morgiana's response temporarily forgotten.

"Who's there?" Morgiana asks loudly. She receives no answer other than silence. Squinting, she sees an outline in a dark corner about 10 feet away from them. Gesturing for Narja to e quiet and to stay still, Morgiana silently stands up. She cautiously shuffles towards the lump. As she nears it, she realizes that the lump is an unconscious, young girl, maybe fifteen years old. Morgiana's eyes widen at the bulky shackles on her wrists, ankles and neck. Hesitantly, see picks the girl up and carries her over to Narja.

After setting her down, Morgiana studies her features. The girl has blue-black hair with silver streaks. She has three straight, silver stripes on each cheek with silver markings on her eyelids. She has a deep purple, four pointed star inside an empty eight pointed star in the middle of her forehead. She wears a tattered, grey dress that's ripped into two pieces so that it shows her midriff. Her arms and most of her legs are exposed. On the exposed skin are strange markings that almost look like scars. The majority of the markings are a swirl pattern but some of them branch off into lightning and jagged slashes. The markings are an iridescent silver with a faint hint of lilac except by her collarbone where they are lavender which hanged to violent and darkens to an ominous dark purple before disappearing under the cloth. Morgiana sees a star shaped scar on the left side of the girl's torso. Various other scars litterge girl's body. ' _How did she get so many scars and what are they from? I've never seen such markings..What do they mean?_ ' Morgiana wonders.

The girl stirs, hissing in pain. Her eyes flutter open, revealing oceanic blue eyes with a slit pupil. "W-where am I?" Her voice comes out in a broken whisper. She coughs up blood. "Shit."

"You're in a dungeon of sorts. You're going to be sold into slavery along with the rest of us," Morgiana responds.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Morgiana. You are?" The girl cracks a faint smile.

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you." Suddenly, Kagome bolts upright, tense. "No! Where are my clothes and my possessions?" Kagome tries to break free of the chains only to wince as shooting pain course trough her body from her arms. Realizing she's too weak to even heal her broken bones, she panicking thinks, _'N-no...I shouldn't have gotten so weak in just three weeks of being in a coma! Unless..these chains are draining me of both my reiki and my jyaki! Despite the fact that they aren't sealing my physical strength, my body is weak from the absence of my powers and trying to heal my wounds. I'll get that bastard if it's the last thing I do!_ '

Suddenly, her vision swims and darkens. Swaying, Kagome falls into Morgiana's and, fading into unconsciousness due to her body trying to use why little reiki she has to heal her extensive wounds taking too great a toll on her.

* * *

Kagome, while unresponsive, is aware of everything going on around her. She struggles to move, wincing at the pain from her arms. Forcing her eyes open, she glares at the feminine man.

"Ah, it seems my prized merchandise is finally awake. Took you long enough though you were supposed to be out for more than three weeks according to your seller," The white hated man says. Kagome snarls, baring fangs.

"Get away from her!" She growls. The man simply laughs.

"Why should I? You're to weak to even stop me, bitch. In fact, you can't even get off the floor. Unlike you or the Fanalis, this little girl won't fetch a high price at all. Not higher than the cost for the medicine I'd have to give her so she'd love," He says nonchalantly, laughing. "She's more useful as food for the desert hyenas."

* * *

Narja dangles above the hyenas as the slave merchant talks, taunting the girls. He lets her fall just above the hyenas reach. "Stop it!" Kagome and Morgiana shout. Morgiana slams her shackles down repeatedly.

"Neither of you can break those you know. Both of your shackles are custom made. It's impossible for either of you to damage them," The man taunts. He cuts the rope, making Narja fall to the ground with a shriek. Morgiana jumps up, landing away from them as Kagome snarls loudly, using her anger and her beast to break her shackles. She attacks the men who held Morgiana and her down, slamming her foot into their faces, killing them instantly. She then breaks the chains holding her arms behind her back, not even flinching from the agony of moving broken bones. She then heads for the white haired man, punching him in the jaw as Morgiana saves Narja from the hyenas.

* * *

Kagome smiles as she watches the happy reunion of Narja and her parents. She leaves the room to gather her items that the slave trader took from her. Returning dressed in her clothing and equipped with her weapons and other possessions as well as Kirara on her shoulder, Kagome sees Morgiana in a conversation with a small boy with bright blue hair. Walking over to the two, she smiles at Morgiana.

"Um, excuse me. I hate to interrupt but may I ask something of you Morgiana?" Kagome softly asks.

"Of course."

"Um, I don't know where I am really. I'm from beyond the Dark Continent originally. I was actually going to Balbadd from my homeland when someone I knew for a very long time and my guards all turned on me and attacked me. I managed to take many of them down before I was knocked out. Well um, what I'm saying is, you're a Fanalis right?" Morgiana nods. "Then would you mind if I came with you to wherever you're going until I know my way around enough to make my way to Balbadd?"

"Yes. That's actually where I'm heading to myself," Morgiana responds.

"Gre—"

"This way Chief! Don't let them escape!" A man shouts. Kagome growls.

"Stay here and keep everyone safe!" Kagome says as she runs off in the direction of the men. A man tosses Aladdin his golden flute and he summons Ugo as Kagome manages to take down a couple groups of men. Together, they take them out in a few minutes.

* * *

"Since you two are headed to Balbadd now, how about the three of us go there together?" Aladdin asks. Kagome looks down at the boy.

"What's your name?" She asks kindly.

"My name's Aladdin miss! It's nice to meet you," He says, jumping up to bury his face in her chest. Kagome flinches barely before smacking the boy on the back of his head.

"You remind me of two people very close to me in the sense that you're a pervert,"she growls out as he rubs the back of his head. Sighing, she helps the boy up. "Look, don't go around griping or burying your face in a girl's breasts, okay? It's plain rude and disgusting. Plus, you'll end up getting your ass kicked one day. Anyway, my name's Kagome, Kagome Taisho. Nice to meet you squirt. I don't mind traveling with you. In fact, it would be nice to make some friends on my journey. Plus, I can see that you're very special," Kagome murmurs the last part, seeing the Ruhk flutter around Aladdin. ' _Maybe he's like me?_ '

"I have no objections," Morgiana says.

 **~Please review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed it!**

 **Word count: 1,542**


	2. The Perverted King

**Wretched and Divine**

 **The Perverted King**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Kagome, Morgiana, and Aladdin walk down a road, chatting amongst themselves. "So who is this Alibaba? All you two have told me about him is that he's a friend of yours," Kagome murmurs softly, her mouth pressing against the fabric of her mask; yet, the other two can hear her clearly despite the tight, black cloth covering the bridge of her nose so that only her eyes are visible. The two smile.

"Yeah, I guess we didn't really explain after all. Well, Alibaba is the first person I truly met here." Aladdin scratches his chin sheepishly. "I kind of got him into trouble in our first meeting."

"Alibaba helped me when I was a slave. He freed me," Morgiana says in her low voice. Kagome smiles.

"I see. That's nice. I'm glad you're not a slave anymore Morgiana," Kagome freezes, tensing up. Turning her head, she catches sight of a disturbing image. A tanned man with long purple hair stands in front of them, his arms outstretched. He has large golden hoops hanging from his ears. His muscles catch her attention, causing Kagome's eyes to narrow. The only thing hiding his body from view is a single leaf covering his genitals. A tick mark pulses on Kagome's head.

"Oh hello. Real nice we–" The man is cut off by Kagome's booted foot coming into contact with his jaw, sending him flying back around ten feet to where he crashes into a tree. Kagome turns her head to look at the two staring at her in shock.

"You two better stay here. No need for you to get scarred more than you already were," She says gently. Kagome appears in front of him and glares death down at him as she beds over slightly with her hands on her hips.

"You hentai! How dare you walk around naked as the day you were born! You probably have given these poor children nightmares! I have half a mind to eat the shit out of you, you lecher! Or maybe you were lurking around, waiting for some child because you're a pedophile!" Kagome snarls loudly, her eyes fiery.

The man can only stare up at her in shock, his jaw smarting something awful. His eyes trail down her body, taking in her appearance. She wears a pair of low rise, black sweatpants (think the ones that puff out slightly but tighten at the ends, whether they end where capris do or at the ankles) that end at most three inches below her knee. The sweatpants are tucked into a pair of black combat boots that stop two or three inches below her knee. Despite the fact that she is bent over a bit, he can plainly see that her figure is quite curvy with decent sized hips. Strapped on her left hip is a rusty, anxiety looking katana. On the opposite side is a katana in much better shape.

For a top, she wears a form fitting, turtle neck, royal blue, short sleeved shirt with a long sleeved black and sliver vest. She has on a pair of fingerless gloves. His eyes latch onto her ample C chest, appearing to strain against the fabric of her shirt. A glint of something shiny drags his attention from her breasts to over her left shoulder. Behind it, he can see a sword with a large, circular object, similar to a pearl, at the end of a golden hilt. His eyes flicker to her face, only to feel disappointment at not being able to see more than her eyes due to the ninja like mask she wears. However, that feeling is quickly forgotten as he gazes into her oceanic blue eyes. ' _Breathtaking_...'

"Hello lovely lady. Are you taken with my charming looks?" He immediately flirts. Kagome snorts out a laugh.

"Please, you're neither good looking nor charming you saggy pedophile. I've seen plenty of people far more attractive than you," She retorts, eyes narrowed. Immediately, the man tenses. _'She called me ugly... How can she resist my manly allure_?' He questions, pouting.

"How is he saggy?" Aladdin asks, peaking at the man's physique. "He's not fat and you can see muscles." Kagome snorts, glancing at Aladdin.

"Please, I've seen both men and women alike with better physiques than this man. Compared to the least fit one I've seen, he's saggier than an old man," Kagome replies, causing the man to sink further into woe. Turning her eyes back to the naked man, she glares coldly at him. "As I was saying, I have half a mind to beat the hell out of you for sharing to walk around in such a state of indecency." She lifts her foot, ready to kick him again. Immediately, he starts stammering.

"H-h-hey w-wait a minute! I can explain why I'm dressed like this!" Kagome's eyes narrow as she brings her foot down.

"Fine but not dressed like that," She grunts before removing her shoes. Slipping out of her sweatpants, she throws them at him, hitting him in the face. "Don't worry, they'll fit you." Moving the sweatpants, he sees her wearing a pair of form fitting black shorts with white bandages wrapped around her legs until an inch above her knees.

* * *

"I appreciate you lending me these clothes miss," The man says, smiling. Kagome rolls her eyes. "Thank you. My name is Sin. I got totally cleaned out by some bandits on the way to Balbadd today."

"I see," Aladdin says.

"If that really happened, either you're too weak to defend yourself or you were totally unaware of your surroundings, most likely unconscious," Kagome cuts in, eyes boring into Sin. Sin smirks.

"Perhaps I was taken by surprise," He replies. Kagome shakes her head.

"Unlikely. Even someone with senses as weak as yours would be able to sense someone coming from such a path as the one we were on." Aladdin, sensing tension, apologies to the man. He then goes off to talk about how he crossed the desert and where he traveled to. Kagome smiles gently at the little boy. _'He really reminds me of Shippo when he was younger,'_ Her expression changes slightly. ' _Well, except for griping women. Shippo didn't start doing that until he hit puberty._ ' Her eyes turn I Morgiana _. 'She's strong like Sango was.'_

Morgiana suddenly stands up, sniffing the air. Kagome grins at the sight. "The scent of the ocean..." Morgiana trails off.

"You should be able to see it just beyond that hill," Sin says. Morgiana and Aladdin look at each other and Kagome. Kagome smiles and encourages them to go. The two grin and run to the hill. Kagome's smile fades as she turns to look at Sin.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. Just because Morgiana and Aladdin trust you, that doesn't mean I do. I know too much of how the world is to trust strangers right away like I used to. So if you step out of line, I won't hesitate to put you back in your place by any means necessary, am I understood? I won't allow you to hurt my friends," Kagome says, her eyes hard like diamonds. Sin nods, slightly unnerved by her change in personality.

 **Author's Note: I honk I'm going to split the chapters up into smaller ones for the most part. For example, instead of a single episode being one chapter, I might make it two or three. This way, I can write them faster and post them quicker. Of course, I'm probably going to write a few chapters where it's a single episode but for the most part, I think I'll make them shorter.**

 **Word Count: 1,328**


	3. Importance of a Magi

**Author's Note: I want to try to post a chapter at least once every three to five days though I might post more than that. Perhaps one a day or even one every two days. It just depends. Also, I dunno if I forgot to put Kirara in the first or last chapter but let's act as though I did. Also, the pants Sin got from Kagome fit around his waist but are tight everywhere else and short on him, due to him being seven inches taller than Kagome and more muscular than her.**

 **Also, have you guys ever seen Lithium burn? That reddish pink color is what Fanalis hair makes me think of. Also, I will skip parts of episodes in chapters if I feel they're not that important to the overall story.**

 **Wretched and Divine**

 **Importance of a Magi**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

"I'll take care of the bill. You three can stay here as long as you desire," Sin says, placing his hand on his chest. Kagome frowns, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Wow!" Aladdin exclaims.

"I'd rather not. I'm perfectly happy sleeping outside," Kagome comments. Her eyes harden as they stare into Sin's golden eyes similar o her brother's. "I'd much prefer not to owe you a damn thing. You might try to weasle a certain type of favor out of me." Kagome finishes with a serious expression. Sin's mouth gapes open as his eyes widen in shock. Kagome's eyes flicker over the hotel. "Besides, even though I can afford this place, it seems rather guady."

"Look, you won't owe me anything. Think o this as my way of repaying you for your kindness and generosity in letting me borrow your clothes," Sin says, sincerity coming from his tone. Kagome looks at him blandly. ' _While he isn't lying, I get the feeling he will end up using this to his advantage somehow_.' Looking behind her at Aladdin's and Morgiana's crestfallen faces, she sighs.

"Fine, we'll let you pay the bill for us. However," Kagome begins, getting into his personal space. "If you step out of line or I get the slightest hint of you trying to take advantage of it in a sinister way, I will kick your ass and we'll leave." Sin smiles, laughing as he walks up the stairs. Suddenly, guards surround him as push him back.

"Who the heck are you? Shady bastard!" One shouts. Kagome smirks, chuckling softly at the turn of events.

"Really? What's so shady about me?" Sin asks as he struggles to get through the guards, making Kagome tsk and frown.

"What's so shady about you?" She asks as she walks up the stairs. She slaps the back of his head. "Fucking baka. You're half naked but the only clothes you have on—my pants—leave nothing to the imagination and are probably scarring everyone here with your...miniscule lump outlined in my sweatpants. You're basically busting out of them fat ass," Kagome growls as she grabs him by the ponytail and yanks him back. "Stop fighting them. It's only making worse stupid."

She continues to berate him as two men watch, slightly amused as Sin is put in his place by a small woman. "There he is," A man with flaming reddish hair says.

"Really now," The white haired individual says, his tone filled with exasperation. "What on earth did he think he was doing anyway?" He stares disapprovingly at a cowering Sin. Walking toward the pair, he watching the two's behavior. His confusion and curiosity deepens when he notices the weapons the woman carries. Tilting her head to the side slightly, Kagome eyes the approaching man with a stoic expression.

"Am I correct in assuming you know this bumbling fool of a man?" Kagome asks, her silky voice cold and detached yet polite. The man pauses in shock for a moment before resuming.

"Yes. Sorry for any trouble my master may have caused you. Why don't you all come inside so we can discuss these things?" The white haired man offers.

* * *

Kagome glances at the two men, accessing everything about them in a few seconds each. Re red haired individual is taller than Sin. He wears golden armor on his abdomen with golden cuffs on his wrists and ankles. A white cloth is wrapped around his waist, covering a portion of his armor. The cloth parts a few inches above his knee of his right leg in the front and ends an inch or so above the metal cuffs on his ankles. The man's scarlet eyes gaze indifferently at them.

The shorter man has a head full of white hair, similar to InuYasha but cleaner looking. Creme colored robes with green stitching in areas and an inch of green stitching lining the neck adorns him. He as a green cloth held on his head by a golden band around his forehead. The man wears a polite smile. His dark blue-black eyes stare back at them, accessing them as well. Freckles litter his nose. Kagome notes, ' _How very soul was once completely submered in darkness. Even though it no longer is, his soul and aura still carry some darkness. After all, once you let the darkness in, it never truly leaves. It changes you.'_ Her eyes harden slightly. _'He was probably an assassin, mercenary, or something of the like before considering the quality of the darkness that's a part of him.'_

"Excuse me but you're a Fanalis right?" Kagome's piercing gaze locks onto the red headed man who nods. "I thought so. Your eyes, among other things, have it away." Kagome contemplates for a second. ' _Perhaps he and I can spar sometime. If we're lucky, he'll even train Morgiana.'_

Kagome arches a brow. "So long as the pervert over there follows the terms we agreed to, we'll be fine," Kagome replies smoothly.

"Now, as for you, let's try to do something about your state of dress," The white haired man says, pushing him along.

"I'll see you later Aladdin, Morgiana, and miss," Sin says smiling, waving as he is dragged away. "Why don't we all meet up for some food later today?" The Fanalis male looks at Morgiana who looks up before he walks away.

* * *

"Surprised huh? To think that she's a Fanalis, just like you," Sin says.

"I am. Yes, it is rather unusual," The red headed man says.

"By the way Sin, surely you weren't robbed of all of your belongings by those hideous thieves, were you?" The white haired man says.

"Sure was," Sin replies, a smile on his face. The man marches over to him angrily.

"Not just your clothes but every piece of your equipment too?" He demands.

"They took every last thing," Sin replies sheepishly. Groaning, the white haired man grabs Sin by his throat, shaking him.

"What's the matter with you? Did you forget what that was?!" He yells out. Sin laughs.

"It's okay, it's okay," Sin chuckles out. "I'll find a way somehow. Just leave it to me."

"Oh really? When are you going to finally awaken to your responsibilities as our King? Matter of our nation, Sindria, huh King Sinbad?" The white haired man asks incredulously while Sinbad just stares at him with a bored expression. Hearing someone clear his or her throat, everyone looks at the doors. They see Kagome leaning against the doorway.

"How much of that did you hear?" The white haired man asks. Kagome snorts.

"The entire conversation. You're loud as hell. I could hear you all the way down the hallway," Kagome replies, a fait trace of amusement tinting her tone. Rolling her eyes at everyone's tense posture, she pushes off the doorway.

"Relax. I already knew Sin, or should I say King Sinbad now, was differnet, that he was a metal vessel user," Kagome says. Holding hip her hand, she silences the white haired man from asking how she knew. "Please, it's quite obvious. Anyway, I came here to finish the talk I was having with you earlier today before you ran off." Her frozen eyes bore into Sinbad.

Suddenly, a breeze swirls in the room as Kagome moves in a flurry of movements. Holding Sinbad's face at her level, she glares into his eyes, her piercing gaze unnerving him. "If you try to take advantage, hurt, or exploit what I have claimed as mine, I won't hesitate to put you in your place. If it comes to it, I'll even put you down. Where I'm from, pack is everything. If you hurt, in any way, shape, or form, one's pack, he or she is well within his or her rights to kill you. There's a fine line between trying to act in the best interest of everyone and just being a manipulative bastard. Also, you should be careful of playing the fool. If you let others underestimate you too much, you'll end up damning your people and everything you care about," Kagome says, her voice frigid and deadly. She lets go of him and starts walking away.

"You can't talk to him that way! Show him some respect!" The white haired man exclaims after getting over his shock as he stands in her way. She arches a brow.

"Show him respect?" She questions, snorting. Her eyes harden, darkening from oceanic blue to almost blackish blue like her hair. "Respect is like trust. It's something that's earned, not given out freely." With that said, she walks around him.

"Since you're here, do you want your sweatpants back, miss?" Sinad asks. Kagome pauses at the doorway. Turning her head to stare at him, she looks at him as if he's stupid.

"No. As far as I'm concerned, they're contaminated since they touch your naked body. Burn them. I have more," She replies . Cocking her head to the side slightly, she contemplates something. She says one last hint before she leaves. "My name's Kagome. Use it."

* * *

"Help yourselves. This is a Balbadd specialty, an herb baked Eumera sea bream," Sinbad says, smiling as he sees Aladdin and Morgiana drooling over it. "I almost forgot. I haven't introduced you to my subordinates. This is Ja'far and this is Masrur." Looking at the two females, Sinbad says, "Like Kagome said, Masrur is a Fanalis, same as you." Masrur starts a conversation with Morgiana.

"Kagome, why aren't you eating anything? I haven't seen you eat the entire week we were travelling to Balbadd. You caught us food and cooked it but you need are anything," Aladdin says, catching the entire group's attention.

"You're right. In fact, you didn't eat anything the three weeks you were in a coma as a slave. Depending on how long it took the person to transport you, it's possible that you haven't eaten anything in five weeks or more!" Morgiana rushes out softly, her voice and expression twisted with worry. "Is it because of the marks I saw covering your body and the ones on your face?" Kagome looks up.

"No. I'm just not hungry." She gets up. "You shouldn't speak of things you know nothing about. Don't point out things that could end up being sensitive topics. Especially with people you've only know for a short while. They aren't very likely to give you a straight answer because they don't know you well enough to trust you." Kagome bows her head slightly, her bangs covering her eyes. "I do care for you but I don't even talk about what happened with my brother so don't ever bring it up again." She turns, grabbing her book and sitting as far from them as possible so she can calm down.

* * *

Kagome tenses as she sees Aladdin raise Ugo's flute to his lips. She appears by his side, placing her hand on the flute right as he blows into it, summoning Ugo. "Shit," She curses. Ugo turns, kneeling down and looking at her. He bows before offering her his hand to step on.

 _"It's been awhile since any of my kind has seen any of your kind, Lady Miko,"_ He says inside her head. Kagome tenses, looking up sharply.

"How do you know that?" She says softly.

" _Your mother, Lady Midoriko, and your father appeared in Alma Torran many years ago. In fact she was pregnant with you at the time. Your mother may be very proud of you, Lady Kagome,"_ Ugo replies. Kagome's eyes clench shut, a tear threatening to fall.

"I wouldn't know. She died sighting for her and my life while I was still in her womb. Father protected her in the midst of the battle when she went into labor by erecting a powerful barrier," Kagome replies. Lowering her voice, she continues, "Father died as well in the battle. Midoriko and father became just two souls in the Shikon no Tama." Kagome's hands subconsciously stray to where the Jewel was ripped out and to her chest where it as merged with her.

 _"Lady Midoriko is dead?"_ Kagome nods _. "I see. Well, believe me when I say she would be proud of you. She loved you with all her heart as did your father. They were good people and strong warriors."_

"Where I come from, she was dead for many centuries, at least 7 I believe," Kagome murmurs. "I know they were."

" _So King Solomon's prediction is coming true after all. You are far more powerful than a normal Magi seeing as you were able to conquer a few dungeons of your own. Your reiki isn't magoi at all but it can affect tainted people and black Ruhk, cleansing them. Added in your yokai heritage and you're something completely new. You will be vital in stopping the war."_

"Alma Torran? Is that the place my mother showed me from her memories?" Kagome murmurs.

" _Everything that you need to know will be revealed to you when the time is right,"_ Ugo says, setting her down. While Ugo and Kagome had been in a conversation, Sinbad was talking to Aladdin about him being a Magi as well.

"You don't know about me? King—"

"No. None of us do. You're not as famous as you thought," Kagome says, interrupting him. Sinbad turns white at her comment, sulking.

"Oh Kagome! What did Ugo want to talk to you about?" Aladdin asks. Kagome smiles a sad smile, looking up at the blue Djinn.

"He was telling me about two people who were very dear to both of us and many other people," Kagome replies. She places her hand on Ugo. "Thanks Ugo. You have no idea how much your words have helped."

"You can understand Ugo?" Aladdin asks.

"Of course. Though that was the first time he's talked to me," Kagome muses. Sinbad recovers long enough to go on a rant about himself, telling about him conquering seven dungeons and establishing his own nation. Aladdin bursts his bubble by not showing any recognition, causing Kagome to smirk.

"So mister, what is a Magi?" Aladdin asks. "I guess I don't really understand that much about myself yet." Sinbad hums, thinking. He opens his mouth to speak.

"Aladdin, a Magi is known as a Sorcerer of Creation. Like magicians, they can use magoi to perform spells. However, unlike magicians, they can also use the Ruhk around them, yes those golden little butterfly looking things, to preform spells. Magi are loved by the Ruhk you see. Magi have the power to summon dungeons and lead people to them like you did with your fried Alibaba. Magi have the power to shape the world," Kagome explains, causing Sinbad and Ja'far to date at her in shock.

"How are you so knowledgeable about Magi Kagome?" Aladdin asks. Kagome pauses, looking into Aladdin's eyes.

"Because where I come from, we have one Magi ourselves. She isn't a part of the three Magi here. She's been around for more than six thousand years. However, she hasn't raised any dungeons or chosen any King's Candidates. She said that she would choose someone when they showed they were worthy of it, that if she was drawn to them, then they would become her King's Candidate. She's loved by the people despite the fact that most people except the royalty, don't know that she's a Magi," Kagome says softly. "All they know is that their nation is safe because of her.p, that she is he reason they're no longer persecuted and hunted. That he has done many great things for them selflessly, without want or taking anything in return."

"There's a Magi on the Dark Continent?" Morgiana asks, surprised.

"The kingdom I come from is more than just the Dark Continent beyond the Great Rift. It is everything beyond it," Kagome explains gently.

"Kagome's right Aladdin. The fact that you generate enough magoi to manifest a Djinn means you're a Magi. Which means you're amazing. In fact, since you're so amazing, I have a favor to ask of you," Sinbad says.

"What is it?" Aladdin asks.

"Do you think you could help me capture the thieves who've then this country into an uproar?" Sinbad asks, placing his hand on his chest.

"The only reason you're asking for our help—yes, our help because neither Morgiana or I would allow him to try to do it himself— is because you don't have a single metal vessel on you because your dumb ass let yourself get robbed," Kagome comments, stepping next to him. Kagome whispers, "Remember what I said earlier." Baking away, Kagome smirks at his face.

"Wait Sin! We should really discuss this first! Are you actually going to involve these children?" Ja'far asks. Kagome frowns.

"I'm not a child. In fact, I'm older than you or anyone else here Mr. Ja'far so don't mistake me for one," Kagome murmurs loud enough for the group to hear, shocking the entire group.

"What are you worried about?" Sinbad asks, folding his arms. "Aladdin is a Magi, isn't he? And he has enough powers to have been chosen by fate." Ja'far frowns more. Sinbad turns to smile at Aladdin and the others. "Not to mention the fact that Kagome is right about me not having a single metal vessel." Ja'far starts scolding Sinbad.

"Aladdin, it's up to you. If you want o help, we will. If not, then we won't. However, if either of you come in harm's way, whether or not we are helping, I won't hesitate to protect you," kagome says softly. Kagome looks at Morgiana. "However, seeing as Morgiana wants to go back to her homeland, she'd probably end up going by herself if you decided not to help." Morgiana looks down, blushig. Aladdin thinks for a second before deciding.

"Okay, we'll help."

Author's Note: Wow that took longer than it really should have. Anyway, here's the third chapter.

Word count: 3,250


	4. Into Battle

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys. I got overwhelmed by school.**

 **Wretched and Divine**

 **Into Battle**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Kagome arches a brow. "You shouldn't treat Morgiana or me like we can't do anything to help in a fight. Especially not when we're both far stronger than you, Sinbad," Kagome says, her voice taking on a husky quality as her eyes harden. Kagome smirks. "If you still don't want us to fight, then if you can beat me in a fight, I won't." Sinbad gulps, remembering the force behind the kick she delivered to his jaw.

"I have no objections," He rushes out, hands raised in surrender.

* * *

"The fog is starting to roll in," Ja'far comments. He turns to look at them. "I'm glad you three decided to come out here tonight."

"I'm only here to protect my pack, nothing more, nothing less," Kagome replies stoically. Her eyes drift behind Ja'far. She hears Morgiana's question. "No, Sinbad and Masrur aren't alone. Kirara is with them so they'll be fine. Trust me," Kagome replies.

She tenses and scans the area with her aura. "The enemies are upon us. If you come across any type of fog, don't breathe it in," Kagome instructs before fading out of sight.

"Does that happen a lot?" Ja'far asks. Aladdin shakes his head.

"Usually we don't notice she's gone or that there's a threat until she comes back and tells us," He explains. Morgiana and Aladdin run towards the center of their area. They come to a halt, their way blocked by a group of men laughing. Morgiana notices the red mist first, gasping and covering her mouth and nose.

"Again, you mustn't breathe in this fog, just like Kagome said," She says before jumping up, again tucked under her arm. Landing on top of one of the buildings, she looks down as a guy screams about the bandits. "What's going on?"

"This men appear to be siffering from a kind of mass hallucination," Ja'far answers. "That Scarlet fog—"

"Is the cause of it. From what I understand, there are certain drugs from various hallucinogens in that fog," Kagome interjects. Opening the small pack hidden on her thigh, she pulls out three pieces of cloth. Quickly mixing her reiki with it, she hands one to each person. "Tie this around your face like my mask. It'll filter out the hallucinogens so you won't be affected." She crouches down. Her eyes lock on a group of people led by a woman holding up a sword that seems to be the source of the scarlet fog. They stop in front of a large door.

"Your Scarlet Hallucination Fog Sword is fantastic," a large man with a scarred face exclaims as the woman smashes the said to the side. "It never fails to frighten them!" The woman stares at him, unimpressed.

"If you have time to chitchat, why don't you hurry up and use your Yellow Errosive Fog Sword, Hassan?" She coldly asks. He chuckles and complies. Raising his sword, he drags it along the concrete door, causing yellow fog to erupt from both the sword and the gash. The concrete melts, cracking as it does so. The door shatters, allowing the bandits access.

"Airtight, let's go! This is the home of that obese log bastard! Don't hold back!" Hassan yells. The reat of the bandits yell as they charge forward. Some men fall to the ground with arrow wounds in their back while others are takes back by Ja'far's weapons. He leaps off the roof. As soon as he lands, a dark purple and black fog grips him, forcing him to kneel.

"Is this another of their magical weapons?" Ja'far asks.

"That's right," a man says. Ja'far forces his head to the side with great difficulty. "It's the Black Binding Fog Sword! You won't be taking another step!" Kagome's eyes narrow and she unsheathes two of her daggars. Fueling them with her reiki, she throws them both. One daggar slashes the fog holding Ja'far, purifying it. The other shan's into the sword the fog is coming from, canceling or the dig as someone yells out the man's name.

"Cassim!" Cassim blinks and growls.

"Who's there?! Come out and face me you coward!" He snarls. Morgiana appears and takes out some of the bandits.

"Cassim, watch out!" A guy yells. Cassim whirls around and slashes at Morgiana, wisps of fog coming from the blade.

"This little brat?!" Cassimere growls.

"Morg!" Aladdin yells, causing the boy with his face wrapped to turn. His one visible eye widens as he sees the blue haired boy. Kagome appears in front of Morgiana just as Cassim forces enough food out of the blade to attack her. The fog wraps around Kagome and Morgiana, squeezing them tightly. His face contorts when he manages to force Morgiana down onto her stomach but Kagome remains standing as if nothing is happening. He forces the fog to wrap around Ja'far as well.

"Are you the one who attacked me?" Cassim sneers. "You're just a child and a weak girl at that." Kagome's smirk is hidden by her mask. Lifting her face up, Cassim sees her demonic eyes boring a hole into him. She listens as he tells the others to attack. Her muscles tensing in preparation to attack Cassim, she freezes when she hears Aladdin blow on his flute, summoning Ugo. The bandits run from Ugo.

"I won't let you pass me!" Aladdin cries out, flingig his arms out wide. Everyone stares at the two.

"I-it's no good. We have no chance against something like that!" One bandit cries, backing away. Cassim grits his teeth. Raising his sword, he prepares to attack him when the guy with his head wrapped lays a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong partner?" Cassim asks. The guy doesn't respond, instead walking towards the two. Kagome tenses greatly and growls menacingly.

"Leave this to me," He says after a few moments. The man stops and takes off the cloth hiding his face. Aladdin stares at him in shock.

"A-Alibaba?" Aladdin asks. Cassim places a hand on Alibaba's shoulder.

"Do you know him?" He asks.

"Yeah," He responds. Raising his voice, hecontinues, "Aladdin, it's good to see you again. Would it be alright if you put Ugo away? My comrades are freaking out."

"No! It's a trap!" Ja'far cries out. Ugo kneels down as Aladdin puts him away. Aladdin stares up at Alibaba.

"Hello Alibaba. I've come such a long way to see you again. There's so many things I want to tell you about. You remember that day, don't you? We made a promise that one day we'd go and see the whole world together, remember?" Aladdin's smile fades as he sees Alibaba's face is still expressionless.

"Aladdin," Alibaba says, holding out his hand. Aladdin smiles and thrusts his hand out as well. "I'm sorry." He places his hand on Aladdin's shoulder, pushing him to the side slightly. "But I can't keep that promise anymore." Aladdin stands there, shocked and deeply hurt as the rest of the Fog Troop follows Alibaba pass him. Kagome growls loudly and breaks out of the fog. She slams her foot into Alibaba's face. The force behind the blow sends him flying through a wall and leaving his impression in the one behind it. Appearing in front of him, Kagome grabs Alibaba by his throat.

"Put him down!" Cassim roars, raising his sword before he is forced to his knees by the ominous pressure Kagome releases. Using her left hand, she rasies Alibaba to her face, forcing him to look her in the eye as she uses the other to pull down her mask. Alibaba stares at her as terror grips him firmly. Her mouth is twisted into a snarl, showing off extremely sharp fangs. The three stripes on each cheeks are now jagged like someone carved them into her face with a piece of glass. But what terrifies him the most besides the sharp talons he feels digging into his throat are her eyes. The once oceanic blue eyes are now a blue so deep, its almost black with a deep violent and black color seeping into the whites of her eyes. Her pupil is just a small yellow slash surrounded by an ocean of blackish-blue.

"You shouldn't have hurt Aladdin. And you're supposed to be his friend. You're nothing more than a pathetic excuse of a living being," She speaks, her voice sounding like four people talking at once, sending chills down everyone's spine. She raises her clawed hand and prepares to rip his heart out.

"Kagome! Please don't!" Aladdin screams, causing Kagome to frown. Pulling her mask back up, she turns her head to stare Aladdin in the eye.

"You don't underatand Aladdin. I consider you my pack and as such, I'm supposed to protect you from any harm that may come to you, whether physical or not. And if someone manages to harm you, I'm well within my right to mercilessly slaughter them," She speaks, her voice still sounding like four people talking together but less harsh. "However, if you want him to live, I won't rip his heart out. But," She says, glaring at Alibaba once more. "If you hurt Aladdin one more time, nothing will save you, not even your Djinn, Amon." Kagome drops him and walks away as she draws her aura back into herself. Her appearance goes back to normal. She leans against a wall and watches as Alibaba summons Amon to help his group of bandits escape when someone tells him the military has arrived.

 **Word Count: 1,681**


End file.
